Own
by X-Choupi
Summary: La possession est un vilain défaut à ce qu'il parait. Mais il arrive parfois que cela serve à rapprocher deux âmes. Petit OS mimi. Attention Yaoi et Lemon! Couple à découvrir à l'intérieur.


Own

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Charabia inutile: Un petit OS qui me tient depuis un moment et que je mets enfin sur feuille. Couple pas commun du tout et farfelu qui m'est passé par la tête et depuis n'est plus ressorti…

* * *

Depuis toujours j'ai voulu tout posséder. Le pouvoir, diriger les autres à toujours était mon but. Je ne suis pas fait pour obéir. Non, ce sont les autres qui m'obéissent et pas le contraire. Tout ce que je veux, je l'ai. Avare? Non, je ne pense pas, je n'hésite pas à partager avec ceux qui me sont chers. Autant que je suis impitoyable lorsqu'on me désobéit. Aujourd'hui je suis le numéro un, tous me craignent et me respectent. Je ferai tout pour garder cette place, personne ne me la prendra. Je serai sans pitié. De toute façon, je ne connais pas –ou plus- les sentiments. Je les ai oubliés. Ainsi je ne sais ce qu'est la tristesse. De même que je ne sais plus ce qu'est la joie. Mais quelque part, je jouis quand même de cette place qu'est maintenant la mienne. Je ne la cèderai à personne. Et pourtant… 

Lorsque que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que ma non-vie ne serait plus pareille. Je n'ai cessé d'observer le moindre de tes mouvements, de suivre chacun de tes déplacements. Je savais toujours où tu étais, je savais toujours ce que tu faisais. Je t'ai désiré dès le premier instant ou j'ai croisé ton regard. J'ai envoyé tout mes hommes te chercher, mais la plupart ont échoué. Et pourtant, te voilà aujourd'hui devant moi. J'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir, j'ai réussi à te capturer joli papillon. Dès que je t'ai eu entre mes mains, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de t'enfermer dans une belle cage dorée. Je crois qu'en tant qu'humain, j'aurais eu peur que tu t'envoles à jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, alors je t'ai gardé à l'abri de tout. Chaque jour qui suivait je venais te voir. Je lisais de la colère dans tes yeux. Mais je ne t'en voulais pas, au contraire, je t'enviais, toi qui ressentais des sentiments. Je passais des heures à tenter de te parler, à t'acclimater à ta nouvelle vie, à faire en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Je crois que peu à peu tu t'es habitué à ton nouvel environnement. Pourtant, je discernais toujours un manque chez toi, quelque chose que je ne parvenais à saisir. Lorsque je te l'ai demandé, tu m'as simplement répondu:

"J'aimerais pouvoir me dégourdir un peu les jambes parfois."

Sur le coup, j'ai compris ce que tu réclamais. Un peu de liberté. Mais serais-je jamais capable de te la donner? Je n'ai plus rien dit après ça et suis simplement sorti. Je suis resté quelques instants derrière la porte tandis que peu à peu tes pleurs commençaient à envahir la pièce. J'ai fini par aller faire un tour et j'ai réfléchi.

Le lendemain, lorsque je suis venu te voir, il y avait quelque chose dans ton regard qui en disait long sur ce que tu pensais. Mais je n'ai rien dit, je suis simplement resté sur le pas de la porte et t'ai regardé un moment. Puis je t'ai tourné le dos avant de te proposer de m'accompagner faire un tour. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ta mine stupéfaite avant que ton visage ne s'éclaire d'un large sourire. Tu t'es précipité vers la porte. Un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne t'envoles, mais non, tu as simplement attrapé ma main et m'a entraîné dans les couloirs. Je t'ai fait visiter l'endroit sous le regard parfois surpris de certains de mes hommes. Mais toi, tu ne les voyais pas, tout ce que tu voyais c'était que tu pouvais sortir. Moi-même je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus à ta chambre, ton visage c'est assombri. Alors, je t'ai promis de t'emmener de nouveau dehors. Tu m'as fait un petit sourire, puis, je ne sais sous quelle impulsion, tu as déposé tes lèvres sur ma joue. Sans doute pour me remercier. Je me suis dit que si à chaque ballade je pouvais sentir de nouveau tes lèvres, alors oui, je t'emmènerais à chaque fois en balade. Juste pour voir ton visage s'illuminer et avoir droit à un baiser à chaque fois. Peu à peu, je crois que je t'ai laissé de plus en plus de liberté. Tu avais maintenant le droit de te balader librement. Tu avais vite repérer où était situé mon bureau. Et à chacune de tes sorties, tu venais me voir. Tu restais parfois une heure à me regarder travailler en silence. Puis tu venais effleurer ma joue de tes lèvres avant de sortir continuer ta balade. Cependant, je te faisais toujours surveiller. Je ne voulais toujours pas que tu t'envoles et je crois que je le craignais d'une certaine manière. Mais comment pourrais-je en avoir conscience alors que je ne ressentais rien? Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir fini mon travail, je venais te rendre visite. Parfois nous mangions ensemble. J'appréciais et je profitais de chacun de ces moments passés en ta compagnie. Mais peu à peu j'en voulu plus, toujours plus. Mais je ne t'ais jamais brusqué, de peur sans doute de briser tes magnifiques ailes.

J'ai commencé par te prendre dans mes bras de court instant, puis de plus en plus longtemps. J'aimais sentir la chaleur de ton corps et respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux. Puis, je t'ai peu à peu rendu tes baisers, avant de commencer à t'en donner par moi-même. Tu as réagi plutôt favorablement à tout ça. Tout c'est compliqué lorsque j'ai commencé à me rapprocher peu à peu de tes lèvres. La première fois que j'ai déposé un baiser juste sur la commissure, je t'ai senti gêné, peut être un peu effrayé également. Ce fut lors de la quatrième fois que tu as posé tes mains sur mon torse pour me repousser légèrement. Tu as également détourné la tête pour me faire comprendre. Je crois que j'aurais ressenti de la tristesse si j'avais pu avoir tes sentiments à ce moment là. Sans doute aurais-je été déçu. Mais j'ai compris, tu avais besoin de plus de temps. Alors j'ai simplement déposé un baiser sur ta joue, puis je suis parti. Les fois suivantes, je voyais bien que tu avais peur d'une quelconque avance de ma part. Par conséquent, je ne t'ai pas touché. Je t'ai simplement laissé le temps de revenir vers moi. Je t'ai montré que tu pouvais avoir confiance, que jamais je ne te toucherais sans ton consentement. Et ça a marché.

Tu es revenu vers moi peu à peu, entièrement en confiance. Cette fois, c'est toi qui a pris les devants. Un beau jour tu as carrément déposer tes lèvres contre les miennes. Un simple et chaste baiser. Rien d'autre qu'un simple contact. Tu t'es retiré rapidement, tu m'as tourné le dos mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà vu la délicieuse couleur rouge qui décorait tes joues. J'ai souri et j'ai porté mes doigts à mes lèvres pour les toucher. Ce contact me manquait déjà. Mais je m'étais promis de ne jamais te brusquer. Alors je suis reparti. Je crois que le sentiment qui aurait correspondu à ce moment aurait été la joie. Peu à peu, tu prolongeais le contact de nos lèvres. Puis, j'ai commencé à te rendre tes baisers. Tu n'es pas parti, tu es resté. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec toi, dénigrant mon travail. Mais rien n'était plus important que toi et ton bonheur. Je voulais que tu sois heureux et aurais tout fait pour ça. A ce moment là, peu m'importait qu'on prenne ma place, tant que j'étais avec toi, tout allait bien. Heureusement pour moi, les traîtres n'étaient plus de ce monde et il ne restait que les plus fidèles, ceux qui me comprenaient mieux que quiconque.

Un jour, j'ai voulu essayer de t'amener plus loin. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, alors je t'ai simplement pris dans mes bras et je t'ai embrassé. Peu à peu j'ai approfondi notre baiser. Tu ne t'es pas enfui. Puis mes mains ont doucement commencé à caresser ton corps. Tu as pris peur et m'a demander d'arrêter, ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse briser cette confiance qui régnait entre nous. Je n'ai plus rien tenter pendant quelques jours, avant de recommencer doucement, sans te brusquer. De nouveau tu m'as arrêté. Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai insisté pour dormir avec toi. Notre première nuit ensemble. Je t'ai serré contre moi afin que tu ne t'envoles pas. Tu as posé ta tête contre ma poitrine. Un voile de tristesse est passé devant tes yeux. Normal, rien ne résonnait. Nous avons finit par nous endormir. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là. Sur le moment je crois que j'ai paniqué. Puis j'ai entendu l'eau couler, et j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, tu prenais une douche. Je t'ai laissé un mot en te disant que je repartais dans mon bureau pour travailler. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.

Lorsque je suis venu te voir une fois mon travail terminé. Tu te trouvais devant la fenêtre, simplement vêtu d'un pyjama bleu nuit un peu trop grand pour quoi. Le haut tombait un peu, dévoilant une épaule. Tu regardais au-dehors le décor qu'offrait notre médiocre ville noire emplie de sans-cœurs. Au-dessus de la ville, le Kingdom Hearts diffusait une pâle lumière. Sur le moment, je n'ai osé briser l'ambiance qui régnait et je t'ai simplement observé. Puis, je me suis lentement avancé et je t'ai enlacé par la taille pendant que mes lèvres trouvaient le chemin vers ton cou pour y déposer un fugace baiser. J'ai regardé moi aussi un moment au-dehors, jusqu'à ce que tu te retournes vers moi. Tu as plongé un moment tes yeux dans les miens, avant de passer tes bras autour de mon cou et de te hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Je t'ai laissé l'approfondir par toi-même, mais j'en suis resté maître. J'ai passé mes mains sous ton haut pour aller caresser tes reins, tu n'as rien dit, juste frissonné de peur, de froid, de désir? Je ne saurais dire, mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas protester. Après un moment à nous embrasser, je t'ai soulevé dans mes bras pour t'amener sur le lit. Je t'ai couché doucement, tu n'as rien dit. Je me suis arrêté un court instant pour te regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. C'est alors que j'ai compris que tu étais prêt à t'offrir à moi, bien que tu ressentes un peu d'appréhension. Comme je te comprends.

J'ai recommencé mes caresses sur ton corps. Doucement, sans te brusquer j'ai commencer à relever ton haut. Une fois ton torse découvert, je ne me suis pas fait prier pour le découvrir, d'abord avec mes mains. Il était fin et musclé à la fois, parfaitement dessiné. Quelque fines cicatrices le parcouraient, souvenir de tes combats. Puis j'ai fait dériver mes lèvres dans ton cou, jusqu'à la naissance des épaules que j'ai embrassées également. Puis je suis arrivé sur ton torse, mes lèvres se sont baladées sur ta peau. J'ai embrassé chaque cicatrice, comme si par ces baisers, je voulais me faire pardonner, refermer chaque trace que mes hommes avaient laissées sur toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de frissonner, mais tu ne m'as pas arrêter, pas une seule fois. J'ai happer entre mes lèvres un premier bouton de chair, je l'ai lentement suçoté et légèrement mordiller. Tes reins se sont cambrer et un léger gémissement à passer ta gorge. Tu aimais ce traitement, c'est tout ce qui compter, alors j'ai continuer un moment, avant de passer au deuxième. Je lui ai fait subir le même traitement. Tes gémissements se sont amplifiés.

Après un moment, j'ai délaissé tes tétons et j'ai commencé une longue descente. J'ai embrassé tes pectoraux avant de descendre sur les abdominaux. Tu as légèrement rigolé, en même temps que de petits gémissements de plaisir passait la barrière de tes lèvres. Tes mains étaient accrochés aux draps, semblables à celles d'un naufragé accrochant une boué. Probablement cherchais-tu à rester ancré dans la réalité et ne pas basculer encore totalement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ta voix à ce moment là faisait monter en moi une agréable chaleur. Cette dernière se concentrait dans mon bas-ventre avant de se propager entre mes cuisses. J'ai pu constater que tu étais dans le même état que moi à en juger par la bosse qui déformait ton bas de pyjama. Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait à me gêner dans ma progression. Alors avec douceur je l'ai enlevé également. J'ai été agréablement surpris par le fait que tu ne portais rien en-dessous. On aurait pu aisément dire que tu avais préparé ton coup. Mais tu es bien trop naïf pour faire cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai simplement sourit puis déposer un baiser au creux de ta cuisse.

Après avoir passé un moment à goûter la peau tendre de ton bas-ventre et de tes cuisses, j'ai finalement consentit à m'occuper d'un autre problème, qui n'en étais pas vraiment un en fait. J'avais devant moi le trophée de ton plaisir. Toujours avec cette douceur, j'y ai déposé mes lèvres. Elles en ont parcourut toutes la longueur. Tes gémissements se sont encore amplifiés, se muant déjà presque en cri. Ton premier cri est venu lorsque j'ai refermé mes lèvres en un doux étaux autour de ton désir. Les jointures de tes mains sont devenus blanches, mais je préférais concentré mon attention sur l'expression de ton visage. Tu avais fermé les yeux et ta bouche était grande ouverte, cherchant l'air qui te manquait.

Plus que des gémissements, c'était maintenant de petits cris de plaisir qui sortaient de ta gorge alors que je commençais lentement à te prendre entièrement en bouche. J'ai ensuite commencé à lent mouvement de vas et viens, tes cris se faisaient de plus en plus intense, augmentant par là même mon propre désir. Mes yeux étaient toujours fixé sur ton visage. Tu as mordu ta lèvres inférieur dans un vain essai pour calmer tes cris. Puis tu as ouvert les yeux et tu les as plongé dans les miens. Tu as finalement tourné la tête en rougissant. J'ai sourit intérieurement et j'ai augmenter le rythme, en même temps que le volume de tes cris. Finalement, j'ai tout arrêté alors que tu étais au bord de la jouissance, j'ai eu droit à un grognement de mécontentement et un regard noir de ta part. Je me suis fait pardonné par un fougueux baiser. Enfin, j'ai humidifier trois de mes doigts. A ce moment là, tes yeux se sont de nouveau voilé d'appréhension. Je les ais lentement descendu entre tes cuisses que j'ai doucement ouverte pour accéder à cette intimité encore inviolée. Tu as frissonné, de peur sans doute. Alors je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, franchement, te faisant comprendre muettement que si tu le voulais, on pouvait encore tout arrêter. Tu as réfléchis un instant, puis m'a embrassé pour me faire comprendre que tu voulais continuer. Alors avec toujours autant de douceur, j'ai pénétré un premier doigt en toi. Tu t'es crispé, je n'ai pas forcé. J'ai simplement attendu que tu te détendes pour continuer. Après que tu te sois habitué à cette présence, j'ai commence doucement à le bouger, afin de commencer un long travail pour détendre tes muscles. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencer à pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Tu t'es de nouveau crispé et tu as laissé échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. J'ai tenté de te la faire oublier par de multiples baisers. Par moment je descendais te chatouiller dans le cou avec ma langue. Je te chuchotait également des mots doux qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais qui j'en étais sûr, te calmerais. Ça a marché, j'ai pu entrer mon deuxième doigt avec assez de facilité. J'ai encore attendu un moment avant de commencer à bouger de nouveau, aillant mouvements circulaires, de vas et viens mais aussi de ciseaux. J'ai recommencé la même opération pour le troisième.

Une fois tes muscles parfaitement détendu et toute douleur annihiler, j'ai retiré mes doigts, t'arrachant un nouveau soupir de mécontentement. Je me suis débarrassé des morceau de tissus qui m'encombraient, les laissant tomber au pied du lit et libérant mon propre plaisir. J'ai doucement pressé mon gland contre ton anneau de chair et je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, attendant une réponse de ta part. Tout n'était pas encore trop tard. Mais tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou et m'a chuchoté de continuer. Alors, lentement et avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant, je me suis glissé en toi, me retenant de ne pas te prendre sauvagement. Tu faisais tout ton possible pour ne pas te crisper, je tentais de t'y aider en t'embrassant. Une fois entièrement en toi, je n'ai plus bougé durant un moment, te laissant le temps de t'habituer à moi en toi. Je me sentais bien là où j'étais, presque…complet? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai lutté contre mon instinct qui me soufflait de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Mais je préférais écouter ma raison, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Après un moment, tu as passé tes jambes autour de mes hanches, c'était le signe de départ. Par conséquent, j'ai commencé à aller et venir en toi avec lenteur, appréciant chaque fois que je rentrais de nouveau en toi. Peu à peu, le rythme c'est intensifier, au fur et à mesure que nous perdions pieds dans les méandres du plaisir. La pièce s'emplissait peu à peu de cris non contenus. Finalement, nous avons atteint ensemble le sommet du plaisir, criant le nom de l'autre en même temps que je me déversait en toi et que tu te répandais entre nos deux ventres.

Je suis rester encore un moment en toi avant de doucement me retirer et de me coucher à tes côtés. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te serrer contre moi tandis que nous reprenions nos respiration. Je me sentais étrange, mais j'étais bien. C'est alors que tu as posé ta tête contre ma poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur. Je m'attendais à voir un nouveau voile de tristesse mais non. Tu avais plutôt l'air contrarier, ou quelque chose dans le genre, je me demandais bien pourquoi. Puis tout à coup, des larmes silencieuses se sont misent à couler le long de tes joues. Je n'ai compris et je ne me suis relevé sur un bras pour poser ma main sur ta joue. Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien avoir, surtout après le moment que nous venions de passer. Et si…

"Est-ce que tu regrettes?"

Ma voix était faible, je m'en étonnais toi-même. Je crois même que l'ont pouvais y discerne une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais ta réponse m'importait plus que tout. Est-ce que vraiment tu regrettais ce qu'il venais de se passer? Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Tu es resté silencieux, rendant ce moment insoutenable. Puis tu as commencé à bouger les lèvres. Apparemment tu étais sous le coup de la…surprise? Oui, on aurait dit que tu étais surpris, mais pourquoi? J'eu enfin la réponse.

"N…non, pas du tout. Mais…est-ce que…tu ne l'entends pas?"

Là, je ne comprenais plus très bien. Je crois même que j'étais complètement perdu. J'avais besoin de plus de précision pour comprendre. Alors je t'ai demandé:

"Entendre quoi?"

"Ce léger _boum boum_…"

Je suis rester un moment interdit. De quoi parlais-tu à la fin? Soudain, la réponse m'est venue d'elle même. Je n'ai su quoi dire ou faire. J'étais semblable à une carpe. Puis j'ai sentis quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes joues. Tu as légèrement froncé les sourcils et t'es relevé également. Tu as passé tes pouces sur mes joues, enlevant cette eau venue de je ne sais où.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Alors c'était des larmes? Moi pleurer? Je n'en revenais pas. Je me suis totalement laissé aller à cette sensation qui m'envahissait. J'ai laissé les larmes couler et je t'ai serrer dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pouvais sans t'étouffer. Tu as passé tes bras autour de mon corps et tu m'as bercer jusqu'à ce que je me calme. J'étais heureux, oui, heureux car je ressentais enfin quelque chose depuis tout ce temps. Une fois mes pleurs silencieux calmés, nous nous sommes recouchés pour ne pas nous réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai découvert l'agréable spectacle qu'étais te regarder dormir. Je crois bien que je m'en lasserais jamais. Tu t'es réveillé peu de temps après moi. Je t'ai accueillis avec un doux baiser. Puis nous avons prit une douche ensemble avant de déguster un petit déjeuner. Puis, nous sommes sortis dans les couloirs. Il y régnait un calme étrange. Nous avons retrouvé le restant des similis dans une salle. Ils étaient en train de discuter. A notre entrée, les discussions se sont tues et ils nous on tous regardé. L'un d'eux c'est approché de toi et c'est penché vers toi. Sur le moment j'ai eu peur mais quand j'ai entendu un "Merci" sortir de ses lèvres et lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait. Nous avons organisé une petite fête pour fêter ça. Au cours de cette fête, je t'ai emmené avec moi sur le balcon. Déjà pour prendre un peu l'air, mais aussi pour être un peu à l'écart des autres. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras encore une fois et tu m'as embrassé. Tu as ensuite amené tes lèvres prés de mon oreille et tu as murmuré de simples mots qui m'ont rendu plus qu'heureux.

"Je t'aime Xemnas."

J'ai sourit et à mon tour je t'ai répondu.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Sora."

Maintenant, je n'avais plus peur de dire ses mots. J'aurais pu les répéter des centaines de fois et même le hurler tellement j'étais heureux et amoureux de toi. Surtout que, n'oublions pas que c'était grâce à toi, jeune porteur de la Keyblade, que nous avions enfin retrouvé nos cœurs.

* * *

NdA: Bon voilà, je l'ai fait!! Et oui, je sais que le couple est pas banal!! Mais je vous avais prévenu qu'il était farfelu!! Sauf qu'il fallait que je l'écrive ou il m'aurait torturé pendant encore trés longtemps T.T Enfin bon mis à part ça et les fautes d'orthographe, grammaire conjugaison et autre, vous en pensez quoi? 


End file.
